Memento Mori
by JackAttheHospice
Summary: A boy that is afraid of forgetting everything stumbles upon Dipper in the woods. The events that transpire after this encounter will alter lives in a big way. Rating may go up, don't know.
1. Introduction

Hello. I have no idea where I am going with this story, so expect anything in the future chapters. I am doing this mostly as a writing exercise and just to experiment a bit.

In this story, Stan has not done anything with the portal yet, so the town is relatively the same. It obviously happens after Gideon Rises.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Gravity Falls, all rights go to their respective owners. I do however own the OC featured in this story.

* * *

Light shines through the window of a bathroom, small dots of dust dancing around in the brilliant beam of sunshine. A boy twelve years of age stands in front of the mirror, staring into it, his face expressionless.

While looking in the mirror he examines his reflection. Black hair down to his ear lobes and blue eyes, lanky physique. Frail, weak bones. Same as it always is, no abnormalities.

He thought about what he saw in the mirror. He is not seeing himself, his reflection is not him. He is not in the mirror. What made him who he is was inside his head, surrounded by skin, bone and various chemicals. Dopamine, Serotonin, Endorphins.

Take away the brain and all that is left is an empty husk that was once a person. Everything you are, your memories; likes, dislikes, skills, are all inside that soft squishy lump of meat.

This fact frightens the boy. He has always been extra careful to avoid receiving any type of blunt force contact to the head, even the most minor impact to his cranium causes him to panic.

He is scared, terrified of losing a part of himself, getting amnesia and forgetting who he was and all of the memories he had. Although not all of his past experiences have been pleasant, in fact most of them were miserable and only made him feel depressed.

But even these memories he was scared of losing, because even though they cause him pain; they are still important details and events in his life. Things that helped him learn, helped him change. All memories were important to him, even minor and seemingly insignificant ones.

Of course, he realized he could never remember everything that had ever occured in his life. He knew there were things he couldn't remember, things he didn't know that he didn't know. Things he had forgotten. Maybe even important things.

This thought always horrified him.

Which is why he always wrote his thoughts and daily experiences down into a diary. It was a large diary, big enough to hold a ton of entries. It was a simple shade of yellow, nothing written on the cover or spine. You couldn't have guessed what resided within the pages of the tome just by looking at it. The thought had only recently occurred to him that he should start keeping a diary to store his memories in.

If he had forgotten something recently, he could refer to the diary for answers.

Of course, he had considered converting to digital, but he didn't have the money to afford something so expensive. Another reason was because of the nature of digital media. What if the hard-drive failed? What if the entire countries power was permanently shut off for whatever contrived reason?

All of his memories, his feelings and experiences that he kept in them would all be gone in the blink of an eye. Then what would he do? He would wallow around in fear, terrified he had forgotten something important, something valuable. And he would never be able to know for sure.

This is why he chose to keep all of this information inside a physical book. No hard-drive failures, no running out of batteries or power outages. A book continues to hold all of its contents even if the entire collective of earths power plants simply stops working.

However, the only downside to owning physical books is the amount of space it occupies. Eventually he would have to buy another diary, and that one would take up even more space.

He wondered if when he was an old man he would have a house full of diaries, covered in dust and bugs.

Maybe he'd end up on Hoarders one day.

Another aspect to this boys paranoid obsession with remembering things is sleep. He hated sleeping. The mere thought of it drove him mad. He knew he would always eventually have to sleep, but he would always go as long as he possibly could without sleeping.

The reason for this is because when you are asleep, you are oblivious to the outside world around you. The thought of missing something amazing, some incredible spectacle that could be taking place while he was slumbering, it infruiated him. While he was unconscious he could be missing a possible new precious memory that could prove comforting or stimulating in the future, which is why he avoided sleep as much as possible.

Sure, when he slept he could have an interesting dream, but he never cared for dreams. They weren't real, they were just little illusions your brain creates for you as entertainment.

Another reason he hated sleep was due to simple fear. What if a bug crawled into his ear? What if a burgler broke into his house? That fear always pierces his mind like a needle when he even ponders the idea of sleeping.

So, he avoided it for as long as he could, as often as he could. Coffee, caffine pills, energy drinks, cold water and turning the TV up really loud. Whatever kept him awake.

He realized it was unhealthy to go so long without sleep, that it also contributed to memory loss, but he didn't care. Sleep deprevation had never bothered his ability to remember things before, his diary can attest to that. He valued his personal experiences above his own health, to him it was worth the risk. He devoured food other than the caffine filled drinks, nutricious food. He certainly was no diet expert at his age, but he figured it would balance out with his lack of sleep.

Even though he didn't eat as much as he would like. But when he did, he made sure to eat something that was good for him.

He let out a sigh. Hes stood here pondering long enough. It was about time he started his daily routine.

He brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed himself.

Now, this boys taste in clothing was average, but there was something he wore along with his other clothes that was a little eccentric.

He put on a grey sweater along with a grey scarf both with white stripes running through them, and a black pair of briefs as well as some plain blue jeans. Then he slipped on a pair of red sneakers.

So far he looked pretty normal, but the eccentric part of his attire is revealed.

In a simple box next to the sink, he pulls out an "Advanced Combat Helmet". The type of helmet American soldiers wear in Iraq. He put it on his head and made sure it was secure, and left the bathroom.

His fear of any form of head trauma damaging his brain is what drove him to wear such a thing. He wanted insurance that his cranium would be safe whenever he left his home.

He knew that it made him look like a huge dork and people would stare at him, but he didn't mind it too much as long as people kept their thoughts to themselves. The denizens of Gravity Falls often took to calling him "Soldier Boy".

He found the name irritating, but it seemed to stick. Its just something you get used to.

The bathroom exited into his own room. Looking around, he saw that his wallet was laying on the dresser. He walked over and grabbed it, stuffing the wallet into his pocket.

Now he only had one last thing to take with him.

He pulled open a drawer on his dresser, and inside was his yellow diary. Smiling lovingly at the hardback book, he went over to his closet and pulled out a book bag. After putting the book into it he pulled the strap of the bag over the right side of his head, leaving it dangling next to his left hip.

The boy always took his diary with him everywhere he went. He is always worried that his house might burn down while he his gone, with the book inside it. So he decided to carry it with him everywhere he went to ensure its safety.

Finally ready, he went downstairs into the living room and out the front door.

Today he was going to go sightseeing, hoping to experience something new, something to remember and cherish.

Unbeknownst to him, his hopes will be fulfilled today.

Whether or not that is a good thing, is yet to be known.


	2. Encounter

Back again. I still don't know where I am going with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gravity Falls, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

The trees loomed tall over the ground beneath them, motionless. The wind was still, the birds chirping and singing their morning song. The sun shined over the rivers and lakes, making them shimmer and sparkle. It was truly a beautiful day in Gravity Falls, and even the most devoted shut-in would have desired to go outside to witness it in all of its majesty.

Lightly jogging along a beaten dirt road on this pleasant day was the young boy in the soldiers helmet, kicking up a bit of dust behind him with every step he took. He was visibly happy and excited, with a bright smile on his face. There was a spring in his step that is seldom seen in the skinny insomniac, usually he was more quiet and reserved and not so bouncy or enthusiastic.

He couldn't really explain it, something about today just made him feel good. Maybe it was the lovely weather or the beautiful scenery, but he just felt great right now.

The boy examined the road in front him. Rocks, dirt, footprints left by other travelers and animals were found all throughout it.

He loved this sort of thing. It was proof that at some point a living, breathing organism was once walking along this very trail at another point in time just like he was. It made him wonder about all of the unique or interesting individuals that might have walked along this road that he has never met, or maybe a mysterious breed of animal he had never seen.

The boy decided to stop jogging for a moment and take in the enviroment around him. The lush trees standing tall above him, the rich vegetation that populated the ground beneath him. He loved it, when he was here he felt like he was part of everything, part of natures collective.

Then his attention shifted towards whatever was beyond the dirt road. He wondered what lied off the beaten path, deeper into the thick and vast forests of Gravity Falls. Imagination running wild, he thought of many incredible things that could be hiding within the huge city of wood and grass.

He thought of fantastic and impossible creatures, like gnomes or multi-headed bears and goblins living in caves or holes.

Yes, he realized these were merely fantasies that likely did not exist, but after the "Robot Gideon" incident that was all over the news he considered the possibility.

He wanted to stray off of the dirt road and explore, but he first contemplated the risks. What if he ran into a feral animal out there? Or fell in a hole? Or caught poison-ivy? Or what if a really heavy rock dropped from the sky and crushed him? But he was so curious, so bored. Usually he just stayed on the road when going outside, never leaving the fixed path. This time though he was feeling more adventurous than he usually did.

This time he decided he wanted some new experiences to write down into the diary, instead of the same old things he usually wrote. Something to really remember in the future.

He made up his mind, and decided to exit the road and enter the labyrinth of a forest that stretched out for miles.

Carefully watching every step he made and being extra alert, he slowly made his way through the forest. It was darker in there, but not much darker. The trees were so tall the sun had a moderately difficult time piercing through them, but otherwise it was still perfectly bright enough to see well.

As he walked he examined the interior of the forest. Up close you could see the moss on the trees and the resin that leaked from them. Some trees had claw marks on them varying in size and shape.

He hoped the creatures who left the bigger marks had wandered far away since then.

He ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, finding nothing new or interesting until the boy heard a rather peculiar noise. The sound of something repeatedly hitting wood began echoing throughout the forest in a rhythmic pattern, emanating from the right of where he was standing.

Standing still for a moment, the boy tried to guess as to what might be making the noise. A woodpecker was out of the question, if it was the sound would have been way faster. A lumberjack chopping down a tree seemed plausible, but it didn't really sound like an axe hitting a tree.

Curious, the boy decided to investigate. He moved quietly towards the source of the sound, being extra careful not to make any sudden movements lest he possibly scare off whatever might be making the noise.

The sound kept getting louder as he moved further ahead, so he knew he was going the right way, he pressed on until it sounded like it was only a few feet away from him.

He tiptoed over to a nearby tree and took cover behind it, not making a sound as he did so. Very carefully, he poked his head out from behind the tree to see just what exactly was making all the racket.

What he saw certainly surprised him. Standing in front of him and continuously punching a tree was a boy dressed in a orange t-shirt underneath a blue vest, grey shorts and black shoes along with a white and blue hat with a small blue pine tree on the forehead. His brown hair stuck out from under the back of the hat and a little bit stuck out from the front as well.

This boy was none other than Dipper Pines, nephew of Stan, the guy who ran the Mystery Shack.

He knew who Dipper was ever since the incident where Gideon was exposed as a fraud. The boy had a quickly become a sort of celebrity among the population of Gravity Falls, the story had been all over the news, and his sister Mabel kept telling everyone about how her brother beat up a giant robot with nothing but his fists. It seemed unbelievable, but he had watched that giant Gideonbot fall from the sky and then violently explode when it crashed into the earth in an amazing spectacle of violence.

So the idea of this small boy beating up the robot didn't seem that absurd to him. How else does one explain a huge metal man just falling and then blowing up seemingly out of nowhere? Something that crazy had to have an equally crazy explanation, and it seemed to fit since Dipper was seen right next to the wreckage after the bot had landed. And so Dipper became famous around the town as that kid who defeated a giant robot in close quarters combat.

Dipper kept punching the tree, breathing heavily with drops of sweat trickling down his face. He was clearly upset about something, but what?

The boy behind the tree watched him with interest, wondering what drove Dipper to come out here into such a huge forest just to punch things. Did he get into an argument with someone? Was all the fame bothering him and he just came out here to vent?

The boy couldn't lie, he was actually giddy about running into Dipper. Ever since he heard the story about Dipper attacking and defeating a huge robot he wanted to meet the guy. Maybe even get him to autograph his diary. Anybody who can do what he did must be an incredible person worth meeting.

But Dipper didn't seem like he was in a good mood at the moment, what with him punching trees and all. Would asking him for an autograph right now really be the best idea? He didn't want to come off as some obsessed fanboy stalker that followed him all the way out here just to get Dipper to sign his diary. Although then again, he might not get another oppurtinity like this. He usually only saw Dipper out in public and with other people, and asking him to sign his diary with an audience watching would be a rather embarrassing experience.

Here the two of them were alone, which means it would be easier to muster up the courage to just walk up and talk to him without freaking him out somehow and with nobody watching.

Then he realized that he looked like a big dweeb with a soldiers helmet on his head. Dipper would undoubtedly be weirded out by that, right? But would it really be that out of place in a town like Gravity Falls? The town had plenty of other characters who were likely more strange than he was, and he was sure Dipper had met most of them. So maybe he wouldn't care.

After a few short moments of contemplating his next move, the boy behind the tree just decided to wing it and straight up ask Dipper for an autograph, but to be polite and maybe make a bit small talk first before jumping right to asking him. And probably explain why he was out here in the first place.

If he ended up making Dipper angry or irritating him he would apologize profusely and leave immediately, embarrassed about making a fool of himself. He knew he'd have to get over it at some point, so why not just do it?

Taking a deep breath, the boy slowly stepped out from behind the tree and approached Dipper, who was still punching the tree and breathing loudly, his clothes now partially damp with sweat along with a bit of blood dripping from his knuckles.

It was now or never.

The boy opened his mouth and spoke with a slight stutter.

"U-um, hello there!"

Dipper immediately paused, ceasing to punch the tree. Still panting, he turned around to face the person who he had just heard speak to him.

When Dipper turned around to face him, the boy in the helmet asked

"Uh, you're Dipper Pines right?"

However, the boy got no response. Dipper seemed to be looking behind him rather than directly towards him, and his face was contorted into an expression of fear.

Confused, the boy tried to speak again.

"W-what is-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Dipper shouted this as he lunged towards the helmeted boy, tackling him to the ground.

Needless to say, the boy was definitely scared and confused, wondering why Dipper appeared to be attacking him. Until he looked over to where he was standing before and saw a huge grizzly bear staring at the both of them. It roared loudly, its cry echoing throughout the forest and frightening away flocks of birds that were sitting in the trees. The bear was clearly hostile and preparing to attack them.

Eyes windening in shock, the boy entered full panic mode. He was going to get mauled to death by a bear in the woods. This is how he was going to die, at the hands of some wild animal. All because he wanted to go sightseeing and just so happened to run into a local celebrity. They probably wouldn't find their bodies for weeks, maybe even longer; if there were even bodies left.

He started gibbering, quickly repeating "Oh no oh no oh no" under his breath. The helmet boy was terrified of the huge furry death machine that was about to tear the two of them to shreds.

Dipper however stood up after tackling the helmet boy, and turned around to face the bear.

The helmet boy was about to tell Dipper he should run away and that facing this bear was suicide, but then Dipper leaped into the air towards the beast, extending his right leg as he did so.

Dipper viciously kicked the bear in its neck with enough force to shatter a brick wall. The bears head flew off of its shoulders , slamming into a tree along with its entire body and breaking it in half the process. The bears body hit the ground with a powerful thud, its head missing as the tall tree crashed into the earth with a thunderous boom.

Dipper stood there with his fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, not even breathing hard.

The helmeted boy looked on, shocked beyond all belief. How? What? WHAT? What in the world did he just see? It almost defied explanation. It was like something out of some ridiculous cheesy action movie.

He just watched another twelve year old boy decapitate a grizzly bear with a single kick. How did the body fly into the tree along with the head? How could someone so small exert that much force?

The boy continued to lay there, mouth agape in astonishment at what he had just witnessed.

Dipper lifted up his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead, put his hat back on and then casually dusted himself off. He then turned his gaze over to the helmeted boy that lay in the dirt, and walked over towards him, offering him a hand.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Dipper asked the boy.

He didn't respond, he just continued to stare into space.

Dipper, rather confused spoke again. "Um, hello?"

This seemed to snap the boy out of his weird trance, as he blinked and then shook his head to help clear his mind.

The boy, collecting his thoughts finally managed to formulate a response, and shouted while jumping to his feet:

"That was incredible!"

Dipper was taken aback by this, as the helmeted boy continued to shout.

"You just kicked a grizzly bears head off! You kicked its friggin head off! That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

"Uuuuuh" Dipper said, a bit perplexed at the boys display of enthusiasm after being in such a life-threating situation.

"You just leapt into the air and kicked its head off like it was a football or something! I can't believe it, that was great, that was just awesome!" the boy kept shouting with an intense vigor.

Dipper just stood there with a confused look on his face as the helmeted boy ranted and raved about the bear getting kicked to death by a kid his own age.

Finally, the boy settled down, out of breath and bent over with his hands on his knees.

Dipper, realizing the boy was finished with his explosion of words decided to ask the boy once again.

"So, uh, you're okay right? You aren't hurt at all are you?"

The helmeted boy straightened up, and stared at Dipper for a moment. He then realized he just had a complete geek-out right in front of the person who he was supposed to have been asking for an autograph.

"O-oh, um, yeah. It looks like i'm alright, I don't feel any pain at all." the boy said

Dipper let out a sigh of relief and said "Thats good."

There was a moment of awkward silence following that statement. The two of them just stood there, Dipper scratching the back of his head and the boy in the helmet nervously rubbing his hands together.

The first one to break the silence was the helmet boy.

"Oh yeah, um, thanks for saving me from that bear. I would have gotten killed by that thing if you weren't there. And how the heck did you do that anyways? That was something to behold."

Dipper smiled sheepishly at this, and said "You're welcome, its not that big of a deal really. I, uh, just have had a lot of training in kickboxing. I didn't even mean to kick it that hard." While this is true, the real reason for Dippers newfound strength and skill is due to the insane things he has survived during his stay at Gravity Falls. The experiences of swordfighting a living wax replica of Sherlock Holmes, Catching the Gremgoblin, Defeating the Multibear and then beating up Gideons huge robot and all of the other things he accomplished had hardened him. He'd become tougher, stronger, and quicker to react to danger since he had first arrived in this town. After all of that, a single bear attack seemed like a vacation in comparison.

The boy in the helmet was once again stunned at this. "You can learn to decapitate bears if you train in kickboxing? Thats awesome. Maybe I should start taking lessons, kickboxing sounds hardcore." normally he'd find that hard to believe, but after what he had just seen he bought it.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Sure, just don't go and immediately start fighting random bears after only taking one lesson. It takes a lot of practice to get as good as I am." he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

The helmet boy giggled. "I'll definitely keep that in mind, thanks."

Dipper took the time to actually examine the boy in front of him. Of course what immediately stuck out was the boys helmet. He was dressed pretty normal otherwise, but the soldiers helmet completely warped the look. Dipper thought he had the appearance of a young reporter heading to a warzone.

Dipper was going to ask him what the helmet was all about, until he realized he hadn't asked the boy for his name yet. And somehow the boy already knew his name. He must have heard about him from that news report on the Gideon incident, or maybe Mabel bragging on her brother again.

"Hey, whats your name if you don't mind me asking?"

The helmet boy paused and stared at Dipper for a second before giving an answer.

"D-David. My name is David. Plain name, I know." he said, slightly nervous.

Dipper nodded his head in understanding. "Nice to meet ya Dave, I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Nice to meet you too, Dipper! And its fine, it was my fault for leading the bear to you in the first place." David said.

Dipper shook his head "No, its not your fault it decided to follow you and attack us, its the bears fault."

"Hm, well when you put it that way yeah, I guess it is sort of the bears fault."

Dipper put his hand under his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did that thing come from anyways? Bears don't usually attack people like that, do they?."

"No idea, but it was definitely feral. I'm glad I found you when I did, otherwise I would have been screwed."

After David said this, Dipper remembered that David was going trying to ask him something before the bear attacked but didn't get to. Actually, he wondered why David was even out here in the first place.

"Hey, weren't you going to ask me something before that bear showed up? And what were you doing out here in the first place? Surely it wasn't just to find me?" Dipper said.

David tensed up a bit, realizing he had completely forgotten about the original reason he was here.

"Oh! Well, I was just going sightseeing like I usually do down a dirt road. I got bored and decided to go off of the usual path and into the deeper parts of the woods, until I heard you punching trees and decided to investigate."

Dippers face flushed a bit at that. David had seen him punching trees? How embarrassing. This still however did not answer the question of what David was originally going to ask him.

"Oh man, you saw that? I was just venting because I lost something and can't find it anywhere. But anyways, what were you going to ask me? You got cut off by the bear attacking. Or I guess me tackling you. Sorry about that."

David began fidgeting nervously. What was he supposed to say? It was kind of embarrassing admitting you wanted a persons autograph right to their face, especially after they just saved your life. Should he just come out and say it? He was a terrible liar, it actually physically pained him to do so. So he reluctantly decided to just spit it out.

"W-well, um, okay. I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you, I heard about you beating up that giant robot, and I wanted to meet you face to face to ask you for your autograph. I mean, seriously. You beat a giant robot by yourself, with no weapon? Thats definitely the type of person I would want an autograph from! So when I saw you out here by yourself I figured I may as well ask you for it since I didn't think i'd get another opportunity."

Dipper was surprised. Someone wanted his autograph? For real? He honestly couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever asked him for that before, even after his popularity went up. He was at a loss for words at first, but quickly regained his composure.

"You, you want my autograph? Really? Nobody has ever asked me for that before." He said, wonder evident in his voice. This made Dipper actually feel pretty proud of himself, knowing someone actually wanted his autograph for defeating Gideon and the robot made in his likeness.

David was also surprised, but for another reason. Noone had asked him yet? He was the first person to ask him that? Thats actually pretty awesome, he would be the first person to get Dippers autograph!

"Y-yeah, I'd actually really like to have it. I like things like that, you know. Anything that might help me better remember past events, especially ones that are as incredible as this. Uh, so, may I have your autograph?" he said in a soft, nervous tone.

Dipper smiled, although he was confused about the "Help remember past events" part, but whatever. He'd ask about that later.

"Sure man, you can have my autograph. Um, do you have a pen or something I can use? What do you want me to sign?"

David flashed a big toothy grin and nodded his head. Yes! He was actually gonna get the autograph! He opened his bookbag and reached inside, pulling out his yellow diary. He reached in again and pulled out a black pen he kept inside the bag along with his book.

With his soft, bony hands clasped onto the yellow tome and pen he gave them both to Dipper while saying "Just put your signature on the front of it."

Dipper nodded and took the pen and diary. He quickly wrote his name down onto the cover of the yellow hardback in print rather than cursive. It said "Heres your autograph, David! From Dipper Pines."

Now finished with writing, Dipper gave David his pen and newly autographed diary back to him. David was very happy about it, he just got an autograph from a robot punching bear kicker. Who wouldn't be happy about getting an autograph from someone that awesome?

"Oh gosh, thanks a lot man!"

"You're welcome, its not a problem."

David couldn't help but admire the guy. I mean, Dipper just saved his life by kicking off a grizzly bears head, and then gave him an autograph afterwards lke it was nothing. How someone could be so tough and yet so nice was a mystery to him.

Then Dipper realized that he should probably be getting back to the Mystery Shack before people started wondering where he had gone.

"Hey man, its been fun fighting bears with you and signing your book, but I gotta head back home before people start thinking I got lost or something."

David felt dissapointed that they couldn't talk for a little longer, but decided he should probably be heading home as well. Hes had enough excitement for one day, and he felt exhausted. Todays adventure was definitely going to be written in that diary. He actually wanted to go to sleep for once.

David let out a yawn, and said "Yeah, I should probably be heading back too." He paused and looked around the area a bit, and then came to a realization. "Um, I have no idea where I am. I guess I got lost since this is my first time going this far into the forest."

Normally he'd be worried about forgetting the way back out of the forest, but he could blame that on the terrifying and awesome experience of being attacked by a bear and then watching it get decapitated. And plus, the memory of the bear getting its head kicked off by Dipper is a better memory than simply remembering what path you took through a forest. Its a fair tradeoff as far as he's concerned.

Dipper said "Oh, well in that case maybe you can just follow me out. I know my way around here pretty well, I can probably help you get back to your home."

"Sounds good to me. You've helped me out a lot today, I definitely owe you more than one favor."

"Not a problem man. You ready? Just follow my lead and we'll be outta here in no time."

"Ready as i'll ever be. Lets get the heck outta this place."

So the two of them set off with Dipper in front, and David following behind. As they were walking through the forest, Dipper began to wonder about his helmet-wearing companion. Why did he wear a combat helmet on his head? It was weird. Definitely not as weird as other things he had seen while living in Gravity Falls, but still pretty odd.

He decided to ask David about it.

"So, is there any reason you wear a soldiers helmet on your head?" Dipper said as they were walking.

David knew this question would come eventually, and he answered honestly.

"Yeah, I wear it to protect my head from any sort of blunt force trauma. Getting brain damage and forgetting an important part of my past is one of my worst fears. You know, amnesia. So I wear this helmet to guard my brain from any thing that might hurt it."

Dipper was pretty confused, he wondered why one of someones worst fears would be to get amnesia. I mean, its not like its as bad as dying or anything. But he accepted the answer and didn't press the issue any further.

As the duo continued to walk, David was feeling woozy and weak. His vision began to dim and his eyelids started to become very heavy.

He had gone too long without sleeping and eating, now that the adrenaline from todays little adventure had started to wear off he was feeling extremely drowsy. He was on the verge of passing out. The boy cursed himself for being so reckless, he was about to needlessly make Dipper worry again.

Dipper noticed this, and with an expression of worry on his face he asked David if he wanted to take a break.

"David, you look like a wreck. Do wanna stop and rest a bit?" he said in a concerned tone.

He received no response, because David just collapsed onto the ground, his vision being overtaken by blackness as he heard Dippers shouts sounding like they were getting further and further away from him.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but now for a clarification. Dipper is going to be stronger in this story than he is in the actual show. I am doing this because I just find it to be more consistent. I mean, Dipper has already accomplished so many crazy things in the show. That huge canyon jump he did and defeating the Multi-Bear in Dipper vs Manliness, sword-fighting Sherlock Holmes, jumping off a cliff into the eye of a GIANT ROBOT. I honestly have no idea why Dipper was afraid of Robbie in Fight Fighters, the kids amazing. Realistically he would have tore Robbie to pieces, but the show is pretty inconsistent with Dippers strength.

So for that reason Dipper is going to be tougher in this story. I hope that isn't too much of a turnoff for anybody. Anyway, thanks for reading. I will try to get to work on the next chapter soon.


End file.
